They Say it's Wonderful
by Pussin Boots
Summary: This is kinda a songfic, I used the lyrics as words... Just read and you'll see what I mean. Definatly not one of my best fics, but. This is a GH. Dean, on Ginny and his three year aniversery is caught in bed with another girl...


**This is a one shot song fic… **This is a Ginny/Harry… (I based Harry on Fred Astaire for the charm…) If you don't know, the song is _They Say Its Wonderful, _it was written by Irving Berlin and has been sung by Judy Garland and Howard Keel as a duet…

**G**inny sat outside, by the willow tree, going over in her head what had just happened. Ginny and Dean had been dating for a year, and…

_Ginny whistled as she walked, or I should say, strutted, through the house. Today was her and Dean's three year anniversary. She was just about to leave for the kitchen when she realized that she left her book in Harry and Ron's room. It was a book of wedding dresses; they, Dean and her were to be married. A look of disgust went over her face, Ron must be snogging some random girl again. Ginny, deciding that it would be funny to jump into the room and scare him. So she opened the door and…_

_There was Dean, in bed, with a girl? Dean was sleeping with what's her name on Ginny and Deans anniversary! Ginny simply stood there, in shock. The girl underneath Dean noticed Ginny, her brown hair falling into her face, she looked so innocent, as she tapped on Dean's shoulder to get him to pay attention. Ginny was simply seething with anger, and betrayal. _

_'What is it!', Dean had said, upset to have been stopped, when he was reaching his climax. He then turned around, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped. He started to stutter something that sounded like 'what are you…' but was stopped. _

_Ginny started to walk away, her eyes were pooling up, although they were more tears of anger, she hadn't had the realization hit yet. 'I'm sorry!', started Dean as he jumped out of bed. Ginny squeaked and covered her eyes, he was naked. Dean had the decency to blush. He rushed to put on some cloths, and when he was done, found Ginny gone. Ginny had enough time to hear the girl in Deans bed ask if she should get out of bed and get dressed, or if they were going to have another shag. _

Ginny sighed at the thought and drooped into the ground, so caught in her self pity, she didn't notice Harry as he walked towards her.

"Ginny?" asked Harry as he rounded the corner, his hair all disarray, "Are you alright? I saw you run out and…"

"I'm fine", said Ginny glumly, "I only caught my fiancé in bed with a girl on our three year anniversary".

"Sarcasm my dear", Harry reprimanded Ginny with a smile, but grew serious and said, "You want a hug?" Ginny smiled.

"That would be much appreciated", said Ginny. They just sat there, Ginny tucked under Harry's arm and Harry softly stroking Ginny's hair.

"They say that falling in love is wonderful", said Ginny, glumly, "It's wonderful".

Then on second thought said, "so they say".

They grew silent again. They looked up at the night sky, and saw the stars. "And, with a moon up above, it's wonderful", stated Ginny sadly ,"It's wonderful, so they tell me".

Then she just started talking, as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I can't recall who said it".

She started to sobb, "I know I never read it".

She looked up at Harry, with watery eyes, "I only know they tell me that love is grand  
And…"

Harry hugged her tighter as she continued to cry and declare in near lunacy, "The thing that's known as romance is wonderful, wonderful  
In every way".

Then bitterly she said, "so they say".

Harry looked at her sadly. He wanted to protect her, and love her. They just stared at the night sky again, looking for constellations like the Great Bear.

Then Harry quietly started to say, "Promise's lies in the aught without a doubt, but you've come to the right place to find out. Everything that you heard is really so, I've been there once or twice and I should know". Harry looked right at her as he said this,

"You'll find that falling in love is wonderful, its wonderful, as they say, and with the moon up above its wonderful, its wonderful, as they tell you! You'll leave your house one morning,

", he looked at Ginny, and continued, as though he knew what he was talking about.

"And, without any warning", continued Harry, gazing at her, and started to raise in volume and certainty.

"You're stopping people, shouting that love is grand", said Harry, "And…"

He looked at Ginny, right in the eyes, making what he was about to say as good as heaven, and true as emotion, "To hold a girl in your arms is wonderful, wonderful".

He leaned in closer to her and said, "In every way". Then he kissed her, on the lips, passionately, and lovingly, and surely, and with a promise to it. After several minuets they stopped for air. Ginny stared at Harry, with shock on her face, but it was evident of her love and happiness.

Then, before she pulled him in for another kiss, whispered, "I should say".

That's it, short, complete… Yes, I didn't write it was a song fic, but more of a musical… But here is they lyrics, without the other stuff…

**They say it's wonderful…**

They say that falling in love is wonderful  
It's wonderful, so they say

And, with a moon up above, it's wonderful  
It's wonderful, so they tell me

I can't recall who said it  
I know I never read it  
I only know they tell me that love is grand  
And

The thing that's known as romance is wonderful, wonderful  
In every way, so they say

Promise's lies in the aught without a doubt,

But you've come to the right place to find out.

Everything that you heard is really so,

I've been there once or twice,

And I should know.

You'll find that falling in love is wonderful,

It's wonderful,

As they say,

And with the moon up above its wonderful,

Its wonderful,

As they tell you!

To leave your house some morning  
And, without any warning  
You're stopping people, shouting that love is grand  
And

To hold a girl in your arms is wonderful, wonderful  
In every way  
So they say


End file.
